One Way Street
by samanther
Summary: Hairspray, Trink. Link is moving to Hollywood. And one night under the stars shows Tracy how much she's going to miss him.


**A/n:** I'm not sure about this. I wrote it to get rid of writer's block. So, I hope it's at least somewhat enjoyable.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Hairspray or it's actors. I do own a poster but that's it.

* * *

_I know we've come so far, but we've got so far to go. _

Tracy Turnblad sighed as the record slowed to a stop, fading the flowing music. It was amazing, she thought, how much a song can describe life. Indeed, a lot in her once small world had changed. She had accomplished everything she ever wanted and helped others reach for the stars. Her life was a dream. Yet, it appeared as if that dream was vanishing. The love of her life, Link Larkin, was being whisked away by strangers who were promising him the world. Of course, Tracy had no reason to be disappointed. Being signed was Link's one goal and the start of something remarkable. She knew that, and had no right to get in the way, even if it broke her heart in the process.

Tracy's head hit the soft cushion of her bed, flattening her dew. One hand went to her forehead, trying to rub away her throbbing headache, but it was no use, as was the other hand that tried to control her nervous hunger. Tracy's eyes darted towards the doorway, only to find her mother standing with one hand over her mouth. Edna's face twisted with worry and sadness, and etched deep into her features was regret.

"There's someone at the door for you." Edna said, trying to smile. But attempt after attempt, she failed to bring one to her lips and soon left the doorway. Tracy let out a long sigh and pushed herself off of her bed.

For once she didn't bother to fix her deflated dew. It was rather late, and whoever was at the door wasn't coming to see the glam Tracy. They were just here for Tracy. She walked down the small, narrow hallway towards the door. Unlike other times before, Tracy didn't run or skip towards her guest. She slowly, and forcefully, put one foot before the other. To no surprise when she reached the door, none other than Link Larkin, was leaning against the wall with both hands in his pockets. Tracy crossed her arms across her chest and bit the inside of her bottom lip.

As soon as Tracy emerged from the dimly lighted hallway, Link saw her and immediately stood up straight, taking his clammy hands out of his pockets. Tracy stood right before him, looking at the cold ground. He had expected hostility, and anger. But he hadn't planned for Tracy to be so upset and quiet. Link offered a small smile, but it wasn't received well. He sighed.

"Evenin' darlin'." Link said softly, afraid to break the awkward silence that hung around the two. Tracy didn't answer. She had simply nodded her head, moving her gaze from the floor to the wall. Link was curious as to what had Tracy so intrigued, but found nothing on the wall expect old stains. He threw his head back and blew his one curl into the air with his hot breath.

"Mind if we went for a walk?" He offered, hoping to get some sound out of his girlfriend. Yet, once again it was a failed attempt. Tracy nodded, grabbing her coat off of the gold coat rack. Link opened the door and trailed behind Tracy. Tracy had not remembered to tell her parents where she was going at such a late hour, but didn't care. They had to have some idea.

Link had tried to start conversation with the mute girl beside him, but it was no use. His throat always grew dry and his lips glued shut. And Tracy wasn't helping. She looked in every way but his, and said not one word, not even a thank-you when he helped her over a puddle. It wasn't going to be easy.

A few minutes into the silent walk, the couple found a bench and sat down. Tracy sat down a few inches away from Link, but he scooted closer putting an arm around her shoulders. She, shockingly, didn't shake it off. Tracy laid her head on his strong shoulder and put her arms around his waist, pulling herself closer. Link kissed the top of her head.

"Link, I'm sorry, about getting in the way with the agents, and being a drag." Tracy whispered, moving her head so she could see Link's face. His lips stuck out, motioning to forget about it. Link shook his head and rubbed Tracy's arm.

"Darlin', you aren't bein' a drag. I expected you'd be hacked about me movin' away." Link confessed, making Tracy smile. He was going to miss that smile, a lot. Not even the whitest and brightest in Hollywood could compare.

"Do you think Hollywood is as nifty as people say it is?" She questioned, watching the street lights flicker. If there was one thing that Tracy dreamed of, it was seeing cities other than Baltimore. Although, Baltimore was an amazing city, Tracy knew there were more out there, bound to be more appealing.

Link nodded his head and shrugged a shoulder, not really sure what Hollywood had in store. He knew the Hollywood shown on television and in movies. The real Hollywood was a complete mystery to him. The agents claimed it was the best city in America, offering him more than Baltimore ever could. And he believed them. To a point, that is. There was one thing Hollywood didn't offer, and only one thing Baltimore could. Tracy Turnblad.

"I don't know babe. There's this whole other world waitin' for me." Link exclaimed, moving his hand across the air in one swift motion. He was a regular Hollywood hunk, even if he wasn't exactly there yet. Tracy laughed at his gesture, snuggling closer to him. The wind began to pick up a little.

"Well, Hollywood is taking on one big adventure with you Link Larkin." Tracy joked, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. Link rolled his eyes and laughed at her attempt to re-use his line that he once used on her.

Tracy tilted her head to look at Link. He was staring straight, letting the dim street light flicker in his mysterious blue eyes. The ends of his mouth twitched, as he smiled about seemingly nothing, making his chiseled cheek bones raise. And that small curl that fell so delicately onto his forehead blew in the soft wind. Tracy could barely comprehend that in only a matter of a month would she only get to see him on national television. Granted, there would be a few trips in between, but she wouldn't have the chance to just sit and talk like they were. Link looked down at her.

"I'm going to truly miss you Tracy Turnblad." Link stated, coming closer to her face. Tracy sighed and hugged his waist tighter. It wasn't possible that Link could be any closer, but it didn't matter, not right then. Hollywood couldn't touch them then.

Link pressed his lips to Tracy's, softly brushing them. She chuckled at his teasing ways and puckered her lips for the real kiss. But it never came. Tracy opened one eye only to see Link smiling and chuckling at her puckered face. She smacked his stomach playfully and then grabbed his face with both hands. Link smirked when Tracy pulled his face closer. It was his turn to close his eyes in anticipation.

"You think you're clever, Mr. Larkin?" Tracy whispered, so close to his lips that all he wanted to do was push one more centimeter forward and shut her up. But it was no use. She wasn't caving. After a few more moments of keeping Link hanging, Tracy moved her neck forward, making contact with his lips.

Tracy smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. Link put his head on top of hers and closed his eyes, hoping that maybe, just maybe that this moment would last forever.

"Link?" Tracy called, picking her head up from his shoulder. Link sighed, but never opened his eyes to look at the girl at his side. She gnawed at her lip and closed her eyes as well. Tracy took a deep breath and once again settled her head on Link's shoulder.

"Promise me something, Link, will you?" When Link nodded, Tracy began again. "Promise me that you'll love me, no matter what Hollywood does to change that."

She wanted to cry, thinking about what Hollywood would say about her image and their relationship. Tracy certainly didn't mirror the Hollywood crowd. Link shook his head against the top her hers. He regrettably opened his eyes and looked down at Tracy who also had her eyes closed.

"Trace, I love you. Nothing can change that, not even Hollywood." He sounded so reassuring, but Tracy still had that small ounce of fear that one day he would return with a starlet who looked the part to play his girlfriend. She convinced herself, however, that that starlet wouldn't deserve him.

"Good to hear, Link." Tracy smiled, and opened her eyes. "Just so you know I love you too."

Link chuckled. It felt good to hear that from her. He knew she was worried about what Hollywood would do to change him, but he wasn't sure what he could to reassure her that he wouldn't change for anyone but her. It broke his heart as much as it broke hers.

"It's getting late darlin'. Maybe I should take you home." Link rubbed her arm and began to stand up, but Tracy prevented him from doing so. She smiled up at him.

"No. I want this to last forever." Her reply came as sweet and softly spoken. Link's eyes fell upon hers. She looked sad, but happy to be just sitting there. So, he sat back down and wrapped his arms around her.

"Perfect."

It was two days since Tracy had not spoken a word to Link. It was three days that Tracy knew about Link's departure. And it now and forever that Link would be trying to fix Tracy's broken heart. But it was at that exact moment under the stars that Link and Tracy confessed, about life, love, and the future.

_I know the road seems long, but it won't be long 'till it's time to go_


End file.
